


You Are on the Fastest Available Route

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Horror, M/M, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: "It's in the light."[Based on theLocal 58 YouTube Series]





	You Are on the Fastest Available Route

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words.

_ 9:43 pm. _

 

Ryan pressed the home button on his smartphone. No new messages or notifications obscured it's wallpaper - a photo of himself seated next to Shane within a photobooth at Disneyland.  

 

A rush of breath escaped his nostrils and mixed with the cool autumn air. His feet fidgeted from side to side. After another lingering glance at his phone, Ryan turned the cellular device off and pocketed it in his jeans. 

 

_ Only a few more minutes, _ he reminded himself. Then, he would be in Shane’s new vehicle, no longer standing at the edge of an empty parking lot, surrounded by inky blackness and deafening silence. 

 

Ryan’s toe tapped against the sidewalk. The small noise echoed throughout the apartment complex with the intensity of his heartbeat. 

 

Just as he contemplated moving his equipment back inside his home, twin lights beamed in Ryan’s direction. They approached, becoming brighter and brighter until a black car pulled up alongside the curb. The crunch of disturbed gravel and low hum of the vehicle’s engine were welcomed announcements.  

 

The front passenger window rolled down. “Hey,” Shane called out with a wide enthusiastic grin. 

 

Ryan halfheartedly returned the greeting.

 

Shane looked down at his left side. Suddenly, the small SUV’s trunk popped open with a hiss. Ryan rolled his luggage to the back of the vehicle where his companion met him to assist with it. 

 

After some maneuvering, both men were able to situate the various suitcases and bags in a way that was satisfactory to Ryan. Shane, on the other hand, didn’t seem to share an opinion one way or the other. If anything, his impatient fumbling while assembling their suitcases spoke to how little he cared about their rather expensive instruments, much to Ryan’s chagrin.

 

Shane clapped his hands together. “Alright, let's hit the road. We don't want to be late!” The taller man headed back to his open door. Ryan closed the trunk before he mirrored his friend’s actions. 

 

Once inside the car, as he buckled his seatbelt, Ryan took a moment to observe the financial leap Shane had taken. For an early midlife crisis vehicle, the interior was quite sensible. The nine-inch entertainment display and heated leather seats, however, were quality touches Ryan could support despite his earlier apprehension. 

 

“Still can’t believe you sunk your savings into this thing,” Ryan whispered under his breath. 

 

Shane shrugged. He shifted the car into drive. “I don’t really need the money anymore.” 

 

Ryan played with his thumbnail, bit his bottom lip, and said no more on the subject. 

 

As they headed into the night, the GPS unit sounded off,  _ “Please proceed to the highlighted route.” _

 

Ryan’s brow quirked. “Did I give you the address?” 

 

“Bakersfield, right?” Shane confirmed. He pointed to the electronic map displayed on his dashboard. From what Ryan could decipher, the route ahead and the distance estimated -  _ 11:45 _ \- seemed accurate. 

 

In response, Ryan nodded, though Shane continued to stare out into the night. 

 

After a few minutes spent in harsh silence, Ryan reached for the entertainment system, only to be blocked by Shane’s arm. “What are you doing?” the taller man questioned. 

 

Ryan narrowed his eyes. “If we’re going to be travelling for two hours, I’m going to need some music or something.” 

 

Shane shook his head. “I need to listen to the instructions - didn’t you bring some headphones?” 

 

“They’re in my bag that you  _ threw _ into the trunk!” 

 

“I didn’t  _ throw _ your bag into the trunk,” Shane argued. “Look - Here.” He reached into the backseat. After some blind searching, he fished out one of his pillow and handed it to Ryan. “Why don’t you take a nap?” he suggested gently. 

 

_ Probably a good idea, won't get any sleep otherwise _ , Ryan nodded. “Thanks,” he mumbled underneath his breath.

 

Ryan rested the pillow between his seat and the window. As his head met the soft surface, he glanced outside. Strangely, as they drove through his residential neighborhood, he noticed several families had gathered outside, bodies lying prone on their lawns as their eyes stared unseeing into the sky. 

 

An uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach. “The fuck?” he muttered. “Wonder why they're doing that.”

 

“Some meteorological event is happening tonight,” Shane explained, voice flat but soothing. “Kind of creepy, though, huh?” 

 

Ryan laughed, “Like some weird horror movie.” 

 

_ “You are on the fastest available route. You should arrive at your destination in one hour and forty-five minutes.” _

 

Ryan closed his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

_ “You will arrive at your destination in fourteen minutes.”  _

 

Ryan wiped at his sticky mouth before opening his eyes with slow, lazy blinks. The last syrupy remnants of his nap clung onto his consciousness, threatening to pull him back into a dream. As tempted as he was to dive back into sleep, he didn't want to arrive on set groggy and unfocused. As it was, with only fourteen minutes remaining, it would be difficult to adjust to full wakefulness by the time he was expected to arrive. 

 

Funny, he normally didn't feel this terrible after such a small rest. He fished his phone out of his pocket.  _ 4:13 am.  _

 

Wait, had he read that right? 

 

Ryan rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He looked again, only for his phone to display the same time. 

 

Voice hoarse, Ryan asked, “Shane, did you - did you drive all night?” 

 

“Yeah,” Shane answered robotically. 

 

The magnitude of Ryan’s situation fell on his chest in a sudden, heavy heap. Panic lit the nerves underneath his flesh and broke the spell of his exhaustion. With a start, he sat up and stared at his companion, who continued to drive without any indication of alarm or awareness of their predicament. 

 

“Shane! What the fuck? Where are we?” Ryan shouted. With a white-knuckle grip, he grasped the edge of his car door and seat. 

 

Shane laughed lightly. “Calm down, I know where we’re going.” 

 

“The fuck you know where you’re going, we should have been in Bakersfield five hours ago!” 

 

“We’re not going to Bakersfield.” 

 

Ryan’s heart turned to stone and dropped into the pit of his queasy stomach. 

 

Breathless and hysterical, he continued, “What are you talking about? What about the shoot? The producers are waiting for us!” 

 

Shane's lips curved into a small smile. His soft, hazel eyes, filled with something akin to endearment, glanced at Ryan briefly. “No, they’re not. Don't worry about it, we’re fine.” 

 

The tension that had strained Ryan's muscles eased, if only slightly. He breathed out. “Dude, you know I'm not a fan of surprises. Just - at least tell me what you're planning.”

 

For a long moment, Shane remained silent. His expression drew inward from endearment to contemplation. He visibly swallowed. “I can't tell you yet.” 

 

Frustration tightened Ryan’s visage. Breath escaped his nostrils in harsh, short pants. “Can you at least tell me where we are?” he ground out as he craned his head upwards. 

 

Before he could even begin to peek at the dark dawn sky to regain his bearings, Shane whipped Ryan’s car visor down and, with a stern growl, warned,“Don't.” 

 

Ryan’s heart leapt into his throat; it beat so quickly, so suddenly, he was sure it no longer circulated blood through his body. His lungs burned for more oxygen than he could provide. A pounding overtook his temples. “Shane! Shane, stop, please, I am  _ not  _ comfortable with this, man.” 

 

The taller man visibly sagged. “Ryan,” Shane cooed through a chuckle. “You're being ridiculous, we’re fine.” After a short pause, he asked, “Have I ever done anything to hurt you before?” 

 

_ Intentionally? _ Ryan shook his head. “No, but - I know you like to mess with me, and Shane, really, this is too far.” 

 

Shane reached out and hung his arm over Ryan’s shoulders. He pulled him as close as possible, given the space between their seats. Once Ryan’s head met with the meat of Shane’s shoulder, the older man carded his fingers through his black hair.  “I’m not messing with you, I promise,” Shane soothed. 

 

Adrenaline soaked his bones, causing Ryan to shake against Shane. Yet, for the first time since he awoke, he almost felt calm, at peace. The silence permeating between them blanketed the two men in a tranquility that was most appreciated by Ryan. 

 

They continued onward. After several miles, the road led farther and farther away from towns and buildings and further into woods and trees. What little light they did have was slowly snuffed out by the evergreens encroaching the SUV as their passageway narrowed. 

 

No other soul was in sight. 

 

Apprehension choked Ryan. He swallowed. “Shane, I know you're not meaning to mess with me, but - I really just want to go home.” 

 

“That's where we’re headed,” Shane sighed, as if he were dealing with an impatient child. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Despite the vow, Ryan disbelieved. The compass, displayed upon the GPS screen, continued to point north, the very opposite direction of Los Angeles. Over and over again, they passed turn lane after turn lane ( _ “Calculating...Calculating.” _ ). With each missed opportunity to turn around, hope, like grains of sand, slipped through Ryan’s fingers until he could no longer feel any semblance of reassurance that whatever game Shane was playing would be over soon. 

 

No, Shane had very obviously planned on  _ this _ ; he was easy to read. It only took his blatant lie and a single glance at the fierce determination in his hazel stare to know that the taller man had  _ something _ rather unpleasant in store. Ryan did not want to find out what this cruel, elaborate prank entailed. 

 

“Shane, dude, I'm scared,” Ryan admitted with a wet, quaking voice. “I’m calling a timeout. This is too much for me, I’ll admit it right now. Call me a wimp or whatever, but I’m done.” 

 

Shane rubbed Ryan’s shoulder with his thumb. “Ryan, you don't need to be scared, it will all be over soon.”

 

_ Over soon? _ God, no one spoke like that unless they planned to murder someone. But, Shane would never hurt him - right? 

 

Just then, each instance of Shane’s apparent admiration for serial killers flashed through his mind. 

 

Ugh, Shane was not that kind of person, Ryan reminded himself. 

 

Unless…

 

Unless maybe he found out about Ryan’s amorous affections for him somehow? 

 

There were so many instances of friends murdering their queer counterparts in an attempt to avoid humiliation or simply out of hatred. Shane had never seemed the type, but then again, maybe those others hadn't seemed the type either. 

 

A primal fear coursed through Ryan’s veins; he shook. “Shane, stop, please, I’m literally begging.”

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m going to save you,” Shane whispered against Ryan’s hairline, as if the man were akin to a spooked animal.  

 

_ Save me? Oh, no, no, no, no _ . What the fuck was going on?

 

Ryan released a whimper. Tears, hot and heavy, gathered over his eyes. “I don’t - Shane, just, please take me home,” he pleaded. 

 

“We’ll be home soon.” 

 

Ryan sobbed. He tore himself away from Shane’s embrace. His body pressed itself against the car door as he attempted to make himself as small as possible. There was no longer any doubt; he could not trust the strength of their relationship to keep him safe. 

 

_ “In 1000 feet, turn right onto UNNAMED ROAD.”  _

 

Ryan whipped his head to the right quickly enough for it to hurt. As their vehicle turned onto a patch of dirt that extended upwards into the hills, the shorter man contemplated the feasibility of rolling out of the car at fifty miles an hour.

 

_ “Follow signs for DO NOT ENTER.”  _

 

“Shane! Stop!” Ryan screamed. He pounded and pulled uselessly at the locked door. No matter the effort, he could not escape the car, which seemed to grow smaller with every passing foot. There was no longer any air to breathe. Drowning, he felt like he was drowning! “Why are you doing this?” 

 

Shane remained stoic and silent. 

 

_ “In three hundred feet, stop your car and turn off the headlights.” _

 

Fright burned Ryan’s insides. He could not believe what he was hearing. This was a nightmare, it had to be. 

 

Shane rolled to a stop and did as the GPS unit instructed. 

 

_ “You will arrive at your destination in three minutes.” _

 

Ryan closed his soaked eyes, unable to bear the complete darkness surrounding them. A heartbeat later, he could hear the driver’s side door open and shut. He didn't dare to look, even as his door clicked open and cold air whipped at his hair. 

 

“Come on, Ryan, let's go home.” A strong grip on his upper arm beckoned him to leave the vehicle. 

 

“No!” Ryan shouted. “Stop.”

 

_ “In two hundred and fifty feet, your destination will be ahead.” _

 

“Ryan, please,” Shane begged. “Just get out of the car, everything will make sense soon, I promise.”

 

Ryan had little choice; Shane used his superior strength to nearly drag the smaller man out of the SUV and crush him against his body. A wail crawled out of Ryan’s throat and  wracked his shoulders. Despite himself, he found his arms wrapping around Shane’s torso, the last source of comfort he would ever have. 

 

_ “In fifty feet, your destination will be ahead.” _

 

A powerful heat fell upon Ryan. The air around them sizzled with an electric energy; it's hum drowned out any other sound, with the exception of Shane’s command to, “Look at me.” 

 

Ryan summoned the gall to finally peer up at Shane. An ethereal light bathed the man’s face in an angelic glow. What was once only aesthetically pleasing transmuted into a beauty that was so profound as to be otherworldly. He had never beared witness to someone, or something, so utterly captivating. His knees buckled beneath him, but Shane’s embrace did not allow him to fall. 

 

“I love you, Ryan, so much, you have to know that,” Shane admitted with a gentleness that melted his companion’s clenched heart. “You're my chosen. I'm taking you with me. You just have to look up. It's in the light.” 

 

Ryan cried out. He shook his head and closed his eyes. 

 

“Are you afraid?” Shane asked; Ryan nodded. “That's okay, we’ll look together.” 

 

_ “You have arrived at your destination.” _


End file.
